Such fused switch arrangements are used in particular for protecting three-phase circuits, in which case three-pole fused switch arrangements are required.
Since such fused switch arrangements are also operated by those not skilled in the art, it has frequently been found to be a problem that incorrect operations even on the fused switch arrangement have led to damage to the appliances.